Matthew Williams and the Quest for the Holy Maple Syrup
by BlueFireDemon22
Summary: Canada is the hero for once and America can suck it! This is an adventure story with a couple of well known and not so well known Countries. It's going to be different, and in a good way! :) Please read and reviews will be loved and taken to heart! T for language and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal morning for Canada (aka Matthew Williams)! He just finishes making some awesome pancakes and is setting them on the table. All the pancakes are neatly stacked on a beautiful white plate with red maple leaf enamel inlays. He turns his head upwards and softly shouts, "Kumajiro!" while taking off his white and red apron. This reveals his dark indigo jeans and his red and white sweater with a red maple leaf in center, just like his flag, on the front. With red sleeves and it's all red on the back. Canada sighs and softly shouts his polar bear's name again, and again, and again.

"Kumajiro! Kumajiro! KUMAJIRO!" Canada's last shout is no louder than a normal voice level. _Merde! Why can't I talk louder, eh? And where is that bear?... Ooo! For once I remembered his name! It's! Uh…uh…uhhh…merde…._ After thinking, Canada lets out a mad huff. So he turns around and opens the refrigerator to grab some packaged seal meat. Canada opens it up and puts it on the ground in a metal bowl and washes his hands. He then turns to a cabinet by the refrigerator and opens it. On tiptoes, he reaches in and grabs a glass bottle of Maple Syrup. He turns around; holding the Maple Syrup with delicate hands, and sets it on the table. He goes back to the cabinets and grabs a red plate with white hockey stick and hockey puck inlays, and a simple silver fork.

As Canada is sitting down, he hears soft little foot step above him scurry across the ceiling. With a smile, Canada stacks 5 pancakes while pouring a modest amount of Maple syrup on top of each. Using a fork, Canada cuts down and stabs three small rounded triangles of Maple syrupy, fluffy buttermilk pancake awesomeness and puts it in his mouth. Canada lets out a soft groan. He continues to eat his pancakes of awesomeness; that could easily make Prussia's (Aka Gilbert Beilschmidt) Awesometude curl up and cry how lame it is compared to Canada's Pancake's Awesomtude.

A soft yawn from the large entrance to the kitchen causes Canada to turn his blonde head. His wayward curl lightly bouncing after the sudden motion. A small little Polar bear looks up with black sleepy eyes and looks at Canada with recognition. But you know what, Canada's awesome morning is about to be ruined with three words…

"Who are you?" the little Polar Bear asks as that look of recognition flashes away, with it all of Canada's hope. A now deflated Canada replies with;

"I'm Canada…your owner…" with that Canada let out a heavy sigh and continues to eat the other half of his Pancakes, which rounds up to 2.5 whole pancakes of Maple Syrupy awesomeness. But they taste a little less awesome after Canada remembers no one sees, hears, or even remembers him. Not even his life time companion Kumajiro, which Canada can't remember even if his twin brother threated him with a chainsaw. _That is one scary chainsaw brother has too… especially with that look in his eyes…_ Canada shivers and returns to eating as Kumajiro scarfs down some seal blubber and meat.

After the two are done, Canada puts everything away and puts plastic wrap on the untouched pancakes, and put them in the refrigerator with the closed Maple syrup. Canada puts all the dirty dishes he used and Kumajiro's bowl in the sink and rinses them off, but just transfers them into the shiny metal dishwasher. After cleaning up the mess he made while cooking, he sighs again and thinks about what to do for the rest of the day.

Walking easily into the living room, which is just to the left of the kitchen. Actually not a single wall is separating the living room and kitchen. Since Canada likes the living room and kitchen openly connected. "_People spend time in the kitchen and living room a lot, like in parties and just in general. So it would be easier for everyone if it was all open!_" This is the reasoning Canada had when he was designing the mansion he calls home. _Hmm, too bad it's not used for parties and the Provinces are always doing their own thing, in their own homes… I'm so lonely, eh?_

With that somewhat depressing thought, Canada walks over to the large couch and sits in the middle with a hefty sigh. He looks over at his wall mounted 64" plasma TV with amazing surround sound. Glass cabinets on either side hold electronics, controllers, movies, video games, and decorations/artifacts from all over and all time periods. Kumajiro walks over and jumps into Canada's lap, rotates a couple times in a circle, then plops his fluffy bottom in a curl. He falls asleep instantly.

"And to think you have slept enough already…" Canada sighs quietly. _And to think I was going to do something, like watch a movie or play a game for once…I guess not today. _Canada starts to pet Kumajiro slowly and affectionately, and slowly falls asleep too.

«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»

At 1:35PM, Canada's cellphone starts to ring the JAWS theme. With a groan, Canada wakes up and rubs his face. He is sleeping along the couch on his side with his thighs brought up partly to his chest and his knees bent back; his calves come and rest against his thighs and butt. Kumajiro, in a little curl, is preventing Canada's thighs from touching his chest.

Now fully awake and coherent, Canada panics at his phone ringtone. _Merde, he's calling?!_ _Oh mon dieu, __what does he want ? No, just ignore him! He doesn't care, he'll just forget! Ha ha…_ But the phone continues blaring JAWS theme music. Then it stops for a minute. Canada closes his violet-blue eyes and lets out a happy sigh of relief. Then the phone sings more threatening JAWS music and Canada's eyes snap open.

He pulls his blaring blue-grey touchscreen phone out of his back pocket. The screen says; "Alfred F. Jones - United States of America" and below are two phones in the middle. The one on the left is green with green arrows pointing left. The other on the right is red with red arrows pointing right. _Hmm, it's either answer his call like hundreds times before and be verbally bullied. Or for once ignore the jerk and get on with my day feeling as if I did something…and he will probably beat up the next time he sees me…But wait he doesn't see me! So ignoring America it is!_

After coming to a conclusion to ignore America, Canada succumbs to pressure about being bullied and answers after all. Canada brings the phone up but not close to his ear while smacking his forehead and muttering "Fail!". Some soft static, then;

"HEY BRO! YOU DIDN'T PICK UP THE FIRST TIME! HAHAHAHAHA! I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WERE IGNORING ME! BUT WHO COULD IGNORE ME, THE HERO?! HAHAHAHAHA!" America's loud voice causes the phone to screech a couple times, waking up Kumajiro, who lets out an angry growl. Kumajiro, tries to cover his ears but America's loud laughter assaults his ears nonetheless. With a whine, Kumajiro jumps off the couch and scurries away from the phone and a really depressed Canadian. _Why did I have to answer him? Why? Wwwwhhyyyyyy? _Canada lets out a soft, heavy sigh as America shows no waning to his laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! HEY HAVE YOU SEEN, IGGY?!" then it is quiet. Canada blinks at the phone in disbelief. America is actually quietly waiting for him to answer. _Is America sick? Did he just die? Or… am I dreaming?_ Canada looks at the phone, it is still quiet. So Canada brings the phone close to his mouth.

"Uhhh. No I haven't seen Papa England in some time actually. Why?" Canada quietly responds and quickly pulls the phone away before America could say- no, yell- anything.

But silence only yells at Canada.

_Did America hang up? Or maybe he couldn't hear me…_ But soft static interrupts Canada's thoughts.

"Oh… Well, I have been calling for Iggy all over but no one has seen him and he hasn't responded to my phone calls. Wales said he wasn't home, and Romania hasn't called for any 'Magic' meetings so…" America sighs, "I was hoping he was over at your place or something. Bye…" then America hangs up. Canada contemplates this for a little bit. _Well, Papa doesn't like to be bugged by America's phone calls, well just in general by him. Hmm…_

Canada looks at his black screen phone. He presses the power button, and unlocks the screen. He taps "Contacts" and scrolls through his list. He stops and taps; "Arthur Kirkland – UK/England". The call screen pops up and Canada brings the ringing phone to his ear.

It rings for a long time. Then a click, and "_Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland and I am sorry to tell you but I am currently unavailable. Please leave a message with your name and reason for calling, thank you and have a pleasant day~! Oh, and if you are Alfred Jones or Francis Bonnefoy …Stop calling you bloody twat! If you are not, I'm sorry you had to hear that, please excuse my language. Good Day!" _and a soft ringing after. Canada hangs up with a soft sigh.

He tries to call England several times over, all coming up with his voice mail.

_This is odd. Papa England may certainly mistake me for America every time he sees me, but he doesn't ignore my phone calls like this… Maybe… no... Hmmm, I should try calling Scotland._

Going back through his contacts Canada taps "Scotland" and bring his ringing phone up to his ear with some hope. It picks up with a loud click and a man with a heavy Scottish accent talks;

"Hallo, Canada, it's a bit odd of you to call me but I'll be happy to talk anyways…" a yawn. Canada, smacks his head as he looks at the time; 7:38 PM. _So it's… oh merde, it is 12:38PM in Scotland!_

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time! But could you answer a question for me?" Canada asks softly.

"Of course, anything for my wee nephew!" Scotland replies cheerily. It hurts Canada to know he has waken up his nice 'uncle' nation in the middle of the night.

"Thank you. Well, have you seen England at all?"

"Hmm, personally no. But I could call Wales for you if you don't have his phone number…" Canada type "Wales" into his contacts search. It comes up blank.

"Please if you don't mind." Canada replies sadly.

"No problem. Bye." And Scotland hangs up. Canada sighs softly. _Poor Scotland! Waking up at this time and I don't even really know him enough to have his name in my contacts. But he still sees me as family…_ A soft cheery tune breaks Canada as he is thinking. He looks at his phone, the caller ID verifying it as Scotland. Answering it, Canada brings it up to his ear.

"Sorry, but Wales said England isn't home and that he hasn't seen him since he went to a Pub yesterday." The Scott relays. Canada looks over to the side and sighs.

"Sorry for waking you up and thank you Scotland."

"No problem, good night." And once again the red haired Scott hangs up.

_Okay, now that's really weird…Wales is visiting England for just a happy get together. I remember Papa telling me since he wanted me over. And Wales hasn't seen him since he went to a pub? Hmmm, where would a drunken Papa England go?_

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

**AN: **So Hei! I finally wrote a Hetalia fan fiction! And about CANADA! Yes, I love Canada a great amount, oh and England, actually the list goes on… But I won't list them all out again! But ya, I had a little help from my brother who I will call, Little Bro Prussia, from now on! He came up with the bases last night and I just took it and made it into this. TuT So proud of you, Little Bro Prussia! What's even cooler is that he came home and I was starting to talk to him about the details and he just said them! Ya! That's how AWESOME Little Bro Prussia can be! I will try to update in a timely manner but NACAG is taking up my time!

"Geez, this is a half way decent introduction. So why did you fuck up the NACAG intro?"… Well silly Mint Bunny, THAT'S BECAUSE I WASN'T DRINKING AWESOME GREEN TEA OUT OF A COCA-COLA POLAR BEAR PARTY MUG! WOOT!..."Damn, she's crazy…"… Aww, Nisse why are you so mean?

According to Google Translate:

"Merde" is French for: Shit Yes I enjoy swear word, Sorry!

"Oh mon dieu" is French for: Oh god

**I do not own Hetalia or anything having to do with the awesomeness (T.T), or Jaws, or Coca-Cola. **

Reviews and help are welcomed! Thanks for reading and have an AWESOME and MAPLE SYRUPY DAY!

"And don't go screaming out 'Maple Syrup!' again you idiot…" Geez, Nisse let that go all ready!


	2. Chapter 2

Canada yawns and stretches. He looks down at his phone and simply turns it off. Slowly getting up, he sighs. _Poor Papa England, I hope he is okay. Maybe he is just asleep somewhere. Like a hotel or something, or maybe the jail… Or some crazy rapist's home, or a murders basement. Or even worse… __Père __could have got him… _*Canada's amazing imagination…*

A pale, shorter, blonde man with bushy eyebrows, sparkling emerald eyes, and a light blush stumbles out of an English pub. His white, long sleeved undershirt is wrinkled and flairs out from under a crinkled green vest. A black rain coat hangs carelessly off his shoulders. The English sky is dark purple with clouds, a steady but soft rain falls and street lights glow dimly, casting long dark shadows. The drunken Brit simply grumbles and stumbles down the gloomy street. Unaware of a man, clad in a black coat with the hood up, furtively following him.

"Bloooooody America! That idiot-" the Brit slips a little on the smooth sidewalk. He quickly catches himself but he stops walking. "Bloody streets! Trying to get a geeeentleman killed…hic". The stalker man stops and walks into some dark shadows, but he accidently hits a garbage can. The Brit turns his head quickly and stares at the shadows.

"Oi! Is someone there?" Only silence responds back. So the drunken man doesn't think anything about the clang and continues walking. The stalker silently moving from shadow to shadow, not even his breath could be heard. Not a single blonde hair hitting the dim lights. The drunken Brit eventually exits the crammed city streets and walks into a more ghetto part of England. The stalker smirking behind him…

The drunken Brit stumbles on a piece of jutting cement. He falls and hits his side, curling quickly into ball. He lets out a pained moan and his eyes are tightly shut. The stalker advances quickly, taking advantage of the Brit's state. Now the stalker is standing over the Brit. The drunken man finally senses him and looks up at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The drunk's voice lightly quivers. The stalker smiles down at him.

"Ahonhonhon~." is all that answers the poor doomed Brit. Whom lets out a scream… *end of Canada's day dream*.

He shivers and continues walking. He eventually walks into an oak door with a surprised gasp. He looks sleepily at his bedroom door and decides to open it. The room is dark and Canada only wants to sleep, so he just plops on the bed and curls up in the soft blankets. A soft "Good night…" and he quickly falls into a deep slumber.

«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»

A soft whine and sudden suffocation wake up Canada. He bolts up and the UFO (Unusual Fluffy Object) flies across the room with a scared sequel. Canada grabs around his bed for his glasses. While he is doing this, the UFO gets up with a groan and jumps onto Canada's bed. The UFO sits in Canada's lap. Canada grabs at it and feels wiry metal and glass, with some fluff around it. Canada lets out a huff and swipes his glasses off the UFO. Delicate hands gently place the glasses onto his pale face, and the white UFO turns into a little polar bear.

Kumajirou whines once more and paws at Canada's lap.

"Bonjour, Kimanichi…" Canada proceeds to stretch and picks up Kumajirou. Getting out of bed he goes out of his room and walks down a bunch of hallways, softly humming "O Canada". Going through some rooms, arches, stairs, doors, and long walkways, Canada reaches his large kitchen. He sets the polar bear own and stretches upwards.

Kumajirou is staring bitterly at the Nation.

"What's the matter?" The Canadian asks, a little curious.

"Long way…" Black eyes look grumpily at the blonde and the bear scurries to his food bowl with a grumpy huff. Canada sighs, walks over to the refrigerator and grabs the handle with a light tug. It releases a pop, and Canada starts digging through the bottom meat shelf for some raw fish. He pulls out some salmon, puts some in Kumajirou's bowl, who instantly vacuums it up, and sets the rest on the counter. Looking at the salmon, he smiles, and then walks into his pantry.

Kumajirou quickly and quietly peers into the large pantry and sees that Canada is a good distance away from the door. So the bear scurries to the table and starts to quietly push a chair to the counter. Halfway to the counter, Kumajirou stops and scurries back to the pantry door. Canada is standing further back and has a bunch of herbs in his hands. Deep thought is etched all over the Canadian's soft features. The bear lets out a soft "Gee!" and scurries back to the chair. Pushing at it a little bit harder with his soft, flat head.

Once the chair's legs are touching the lower cabinets, Kumajirou does a little jump. Only his upper body lands on the seat. The bear pouts and strains to get the rest of his fluffy bottom onto the chair. With a huff, he succeeds and rests on the chair for a second. The salmon is to his left and he slowly gets on the counter. The bear is happy to finally to have successfully steal some food.

As he closes in on the fish, he feels a soft, barely noticeable puff of air. Then there is no counter under his padded paws. He lets out a squeak in surprise and looks up at a face of disapproval.

"Kumajingo…" Canada scolds the bear by tapping him on the nose. Kumajirou responds with a sneeze and a groan. Canada shakes his head, his curl bouncing about. Kumajirou is suddenly fascinated with the odd hair, and starts to paw at it. With a sigh Canada sets the white fluff ball on the ground and washes his hands.

Grabbing a metal bowl, Canada stars to deleaf some herbs and put them into the bowl. Kumajirou is rolling on the ground letting out whines.

"Hungry! Food! Huuuungry! Foood! Hungry!" the bear repeatedly chants. The Canadian just ignores him, continuing to make a seasoning for the salmon. Adding some salt, Canada lightly tosses the mix.

"Bon~. Now to cut the fish and season it…" Canada walks at a snail pace; he slowly stops at his oven. He stares at the oven for what feels like fifteen minutes to Kumajirou. Then the Canadian lets out a "Got it~!" and slowly extends his arm to the oven temperature knob, turns it, and slowly retracts his arm before walking again… Canada digs around a messy cabinet for a pan, and returns to the fish. Kumajirou whines in frustration as Canada _accidently _spills the salt, slowly cleans it up and slowly washes his hands again.

As Canada is finally preparing the salmon, Kumajirou is running around in circles, going off in his chat from earlier. Canada laughs a little and lays the fish on the pan. Kumajirou suddenly has ten times his smelling power and the poor bear goes nuts over the fish.

"Now!"

"Non~."

"Now!"

"Ha ha Non~!"

"Arghh!" and the polar bear's stomach growls.

"Well, don't try stealing food again." The Canadian replies cheerily. "Well in a few min-" Canada is interrupted by his phone. He grabs the phone in his pocket, takes it out, and looks at the caller I.D. It reads "Unknown Caller- Secured Phone- Number: Unavailable". Canada gasps a little and the phone slips out of his hand, but he quickly grabs it before it falls to his knee. With a gulp he answers it while curling to a standing position once again.

"Bonjour? M-May I ask w-who is calling?" A voice answers but it's garbled and obviously scrambled.

"Why hello Matthew Williams~! How are you today?" Canada jumps a little, the motion causes static over the connection. The caller laughs, Canada could almost hear his smile. Unaware, Canada's eyes have narrow down into purple slits and he slightly growls.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh~ A little birdie told me~! He he!"

"I asked you for your name."

"Oh please calm down Mr. Williams! Or your friend might get oh, hurt~." A thought flickers across Canada's mind _Could they have taken…?_

"My friend? Sir I believe you are confused…" _Well why else would someone-_

"Oh I don't suppose you want to see your friend Arthur Kirkland alive do you?" _…SHIT!_

"…What do you want him for? As a hostage?"_ Why would they…unless they know-_

"Yes and no dear Matthew~! I want you to do something for me. Your _friend_ sent you something before we got to him, this _thing_ is mine. So I want it back and until then I'm keeping Arthur. I believe we have an understanding?"

"Non, I don't believe we have an understanding. How about you just leave Mr. Kirkland alone and maybe I will give you this package."

"Hmmm… NO~! I think I like my plan better, just do as I say and Arthur here won't come back with a red smile. And in several colorful boxes!" Canada growls at the phone.

"Or how about I just send the military after you~?"But the phone laughs in Canada's ear.

"Oooo like the military can do much! Just do as I say and you boyfriend won't get hurt! Bye~!"

"Wait he's not my boyfriend!" The person hangs up after "wait". Canada growls angrly and glares at the phone as he brings it down in front of his face.

"W-what the e-enfer is going on! How does... does…Idiot!" He calls the only person he can think of at the time, his Père- France… The phone doesn't even let out a briiing before an overly peppy, yet elegant, French voice starts to pour out of the phone…

"Why Bonjour my little Matthieu! How have you been? It's been such a long time since you have called you poor Père… Do you want to come over? Or maybe I should come over! That would be nice, yes? Au revoir, Matthieu- I'll be there soon!" And the phone makes a click, denoting the phone call has ended.

"…What the…?" Matthew looks at his phone in confusion. "Why does my family have to be so weird?" Then he remembers why he called France in the first place._ They took England because they want a package- which I don't have… What is so special about it- naturally I have no idea… Why does everything have to be so hard?! _ Canada sighs heavily again. Looking down at Kumajirou, "Guess who's coming here…" Canada is smiling and waiting for- The bear looks up and quips; "France." …Not what Canada wanted "Jackass…" and Canada starts to walk to the closet with cleaning supplies. Kumajirou looking at him in confusion.

"What are you doing? What about England?" The bear stares at him. Canada stops and sighs, but not turning.

"Well, I can't do anything at the moment. I don't even know if that person really has England- They could just be morons who want to freak me out…"

"Why's France coming over?" The bear plops his furry rump on the ground.

"I need help from him I guess… Actually he decided to come over by himself. Hmm Maybe I should call Scotland…" The bear's face wrinkles in confusion.

"Who's Scotland?"

"He's the red haired man at England's house." Kumajirou blinks at him and puts a paw on his snout.

"Who? Oh the tall one who smokes and smell of Whiskey?" Canada now turns around.

"Whiske- Oh! Yeah, I guess…" Canada tilts his head to the side and smiles a little at the bear. Kumajirou stands up and stretches his legs and pads over to his owner. The bear looks up at Canada with black eyes, clearly in question of what is happening. Canada bends down and softly pets the bear's soft head. "Hey, it's going to be fine! Everything is going to be fixed and we can do whatever we want after this whole fiasco blows over. But right now… You are going to have to help me clean." Canada's face turns grim, his lips stretched and in a line across his face.

Canada's bear lets out a huff, "Why do we have to clean for him!?" Canada stands up and sighs.

"Because, he's our guest-and you know how he gets…" Kumajirou lets out a groan and rolls on the floor. Then the bear gags a little.

"He smells! Of cheese and wine! Are you sure you are related? He's yucky!"

"Kuma, stop that and let's start cleaning. I really need a maid…" So the two start getting supplies and start cleaning. Kumajirou only made things slightly hard at times, but nothing too bad…

«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»

As Canada is folding the last of the bed sheets, he smiles. Looking over to his side and softly yawns. Kumajirou is on his back with his front legs on his stomach and his back legs on the ground. The bear softly yawns and whines.

"Hate cleaning…" The bear groans and flops over onto his stomach. Canada smiles a bit wider and lets out a sigh through his nose. "Well at least we can do some fun thing tommo-" Canada is interrupted with a long yawn, "-rowww… There! All done!" yawns "Now do you-" yawns… "-uuu want to-Dam-" yawns… "-mit! I'm going to bed…" Canada lightly plops the folded bed sheet on a counter and plops on a handy couch. His bear scurries after him. "That's not a bed…" Canada grumbles "Shut up smartass…"  
Kumajirou pouts, "You're mean." But the fluffy mass still jumps up and curls into a ball with the tired nation.

But just as soon as the two start to settle Canada's phone goes off.

With a growl Canada grabs his phone and answers it, with his eyes closed.

"What the hell do you want!?" A gasp from the caller.

"Why Matthieu-That is no way to speak to your dear Père! Now, I'm at the front door-and it's freezing- and you haven't let me in!" Canada slightly opens his eyes and yawns. _Maybe I should just leave him out there to freeze…_ a tired yet evil grin flickers on Matthew's pale features. _Yeah- wait, no that's mean! Plus he is my father- or what you would call a father, we cleaned up for him and I need his help… _ With a heavy sigh, Matthew stands up and groggily makes his way to the large mansion's front door.

Canada opens the door and looks around sleepily.

"Père? Père where are you?" Stepping outside bare foot, Canada looks over to the side of the entrance by the doorbell. Where a newly formed French popsicle has formed. France's teeth are chattering crazily and the blonde man turns his slightly bearded face to Canada.

"H-how d-d-do y-youuuu la-leh-livvve ha-he-hre- HERE!" Canada blinks and looks at some snowed over pieces of luggage at France's feet. Pointing at them, Canada looks back at France, "Do you want me to takes these to your room, monsieur?" France looks at Canada in confusion, "Wha-what?".

Canada blinks slowly at the Frenchman again, "Would you like to come inside with your luggage?"

France nods, but has made no attempt to move. Canada picks up the luggage, knocks the snow off and places them in the foyer. Going back outside he looks expectantly at France. France purses his lips.

"M-Matthieu?... Wa-would ittt bee pa-possible fa-forrr y-youu te-to c-car-carry m-moi?"

"No." Canada doesn't even let a second go by to respond. France pouts then slowly shuffles into the house behind Canada.

After getting France to his room, Matthew finally slumps into his bed.

«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»

When Canada finally opens his eyes the next day, he could tell it was two o' clock-pm. Sitting up and stretching , Canada looks over at his phone to see if he has gotten anything since he was asleep. Happy that he does not have anything dire, he makes his way to the kitchen and smells French heaven. Popping his head into the kitchen, Canada smiles.

"B-bonjour Père!" Canada greets-just barely audible-and France doesn't notice. With a sign, he quietly walks and comes to stand right behind France.

"G-Good e-evening Père…" France shrieks, jumps and spins around, waves a spoon at Canada like it's a weapon and his face is a mixture of shock and slight fear. Then the French blue eyes calm down and France loosens up, letting out a sigh.

"Oh Matthieu, you scared me!" France waves the cooking utensil in little circles at Canada and does somewhat of an embarrassed laugh. Turning back around, France starts to spoon around some sizzling food in a metal pan. Canada looks over his shoulder and spies and sees green beans and onions cooking in a white wine.

"I was just cooking something light! Matthieu…" France seemed intense for a second, but then he shakes his head and waves a free hand. "Nevermind~!" Turning his head around, France smiles at a blinking Canadian. "It's good to see you again!"

Canada lightly nods and stares for a second before blushing. "Oh- D-do you n-need any h-help c-cooking? I-it would b-be rude of me t-to have you c-cooking bu-by yourself!" France blinks, then smiles and laughs.

"Non! You should relax… I'm perfectly fine cooking- after all you did spend a good amount of time cleaning yesterday!" Canada blushes again and gaps a little.

"H-how d-did you-?" France points his spoon at a certain grumpy polar bear whom is glaring over the top of the couch. "Oh..." Canada walks over, snatches Kumajirou and rubs his face against his animal companion's soft fur. Kumajirou paws at his shoulder and ask:

"What about England?" Canada sighs depressingly and France drops his spoon with a loud clunk.

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

**AN: ** Arrrgh! I'm so sorry! T-T It has been forever since I have typed this up! Sorry if this seems slow moving… * Head smacks against desk. Nisse is "helping" her…* But- SMACK- I –SMACK- Swear- SMACK- It- SMACK- will-SMACK- get really interesting nest chapter! –Smack- owwww! If I get it typed up in a timely manner! Thank you all for reading and the comments! TuT They are so nice!

"But she doesn't deserve them…"

Nisse?! Why…?

"I could give you the particulars but that would take up a couple of pages."

… You are not good for my spirits… But anyways! I should be taking French next year, but still expect some awkward French word usage. I would greatly appreciate it if someone can correct me if I'm using them wrong! Oh and I hope to bring Scotland in… Any objection- just post it in the reviews! Thank you!

According to Google Translate: 

"Père" is French for: Papa

"Bon" is French for: Good

"Non" is French for: No

Though… "Just continue! We don't want to hear you chat you stupid monkey!" =_= Damn Mint Bunnies…

**I do not own Hetalia or anything having to do with the awesomeness (T-T)!**

If anything needs to be cleaned up just ask!

Reviews and help are GREATLY appreciated! Thank you greatly for reading and have an AWESOME and MAPLE SYRUPY DAY!


End file.
